


One Direction Preferences

by radholladay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Eating Disorders, Multi, Preferences, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radholladay/pseuds/radholladay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are just some preference I wanted to write, I take suggestions on my tumblr (radholladay)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry:

"Have you seen @y/t/n's arms omg she's trying to get attention from fans!"

"@y/t/n Harry doesn't love you, you're just another girl."

@y/t/n why would Harry love a girl like you."

Fat. Worthless. Unnecessary. Useless.

That's exactly how you felt at this moment. Harry didn't need you, Harry didn't love you. How could he? The fans were right, you were just another rumor under Harry's control.

You met him at a meet and greet, and he saw your scars, inviting you to the tour bus later that night. You've been attached at the hip since then. That is, until recently, with his bands new tour, he's been at practice more, leaving you alone with your thoughts and the fans that harass you.

You approached the bathroom of you and Harry's master bedroom of his flat, you knew where your closest friend was hiding. Under a cabinet shelf is where your sanity was hidden, the only thing that showed you love.

You knew Harry would be back in an hour at the least, so you had to make this fast. You walked into the bathroom, your breath hitching in your throat, your skin crawling impatiently. You locked the door to ensure no one could get you, you were done with it all this time. You planned to end the hate completely.

You grabbed your blade and sat at the bottom of the shower, turning on the water to the coldest setting, it numbed you making your pain bearable. You slowly pressed the blade onto your skin, dragging it to the left leaving a trail of red ruby behind.

The blood began to rise to the cut, not satisfying you enough, so you pressed harder this time. You felt the release of all your self hatred going out the openings in your body, which were being washed away by the waterfall caressing your skin.

"y/n I'm home, practice ended early. Where are you babe?" You heard his soothing British accent seduce and surprise your ears.

You looked down at your now mangled wrist, the blood was dying the water a sickly red. A mangled scream was all you could manage to get out, you didn't mean to be that loud, you didn't want to be found.

"Babe are you alright? Is someone in there hurting you? Where are you at? If he hurts you I swear I will snap his neck right here." His tone scared you, he was so angry, imagine how angry he would be when he found you.

You heard his pace quicken as he hurried to the bedroom you shared, you heard the bathroom handle shake as if an earthquake was rattling it.  
"Y/n I know you're in there open this door or I'm busting it down. Just unlock it!"

You tried moving, you tried speaking, but you couldn't get your body to even function properly, you were completely numb, as if you were slowly dying. All sounds were muffled, and your eyes were slowly shutting, you'd lost too much blood, you were shutting down.

You heard a slam at the door, and loud shattering noises, and a small whimper came out of your mouth. Whoever was making the noises surely wouldn't be making noises soon once they saw you.

"y/n, babe, can you hear me? Wh-what'd you do babe, why would you do this. You're gonna be alright, let me call an ambulance. Please don't close your eyes, FUCK, just keep them open."

And that's when it all went black, the last image you saw was Harry crying on the phone, telling you to keep your eyes open. And you found peace with that, thinking you were dead.  
_____________________

4 days later

You woke up to bright lights and blurry object surrounding you, confusion set in, weren't you supposed to be dead? Why are you waking up?

"Harry" was all you could make out, and it didn't even sound like real words. But it still woke Harry up.

"Oh my god, you're awake. I thought you were never going to wake up! Y/n why would you scare me like that! Why would you leave me - let alone leave us. P-please just tell me. Tell me why you would put this much pain on yourself to leave me with all of your unspoken thoughts." He sputtered out, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Harry, I just c-couldnt take it anymore. Please please please don't be angry with me Harry. I love you so much."

"Babe, stop crying, stop saying sorry, I could never be mad. I'm just angry you found more comfort in a blade than with me. Now please promise that you will recover, you will come to me first."

Harry was never one to show emotion, and all that was radiating off him right now was sincerity, and sadness. Why was he sad? Why did he have to be so positive, you weren't going to get "better", there's only slightly okay.

"Harry, I promise to attempt to recover, there will be ups and downs, I most likely will relapse from time to time, but I will try. For you Harry, and for us."

Harry leaned down and kissed your forehead.

"I love you so much, I don't want to lose you, love."

"I love you too Harry, please never leave me and I won't leave you."

"I promise I will always be by your side y/n, no matter what."


	2. preference 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is nialls yeah

he finds out you self harm part 2 - niall horan

It was the middle of your boyfriend, Niall Horan's tour. You still couldn't believe you, out of all the skinnier, prettier, better girls out there, Niall Horan of One Direction chose you.

He knew all your secrets, everything about you, was inside his brain. He knew your past, your tortured soul slowly recovering from years of pain and suffering. As a child, you were abused by your father, abused by the sharp cut of his words. Many times you wouldn't eat for days, until you met the light of your life, things were getting better.

Until today.

You hadn't moved out of bed all last night, and barely any today. And Niall noticed your irrational behavior.

"Babe, you can't do this. You have ta get up an' eat somethin."

"Niall, I'm fine just kind of tired. Don't worry about me."

"Whatever ya say darlin, but when I get back, we are goin ta Nandos."

As soon as Niall left the house, you hurried to the kitchen to get at least an apple, you couldn't be completely weak for him. You had to be somewhat strong.

You grabbed your white iPhone off the charger on the counter, turning it on while taking a bite out of the apple in your other hand. The screen of your phone came to life with tons of Twitter notifications, you've been getting a lot since you and Niall went public. You noticed a lot of mentions and you decided to look through them.

"@y/t/n is so fat, how could Niall love her??"

"@y/t/n Niall will dump her when he finds someone better."

"@y/t/n Niall are you trying to upset us? She's so gross!."

You looked down at the floor, realizing you had dropped your apple while reading the tweets. You put your hands around your legs, while regrets of waking up this morning flooded your mind.

"I guess I could loose a little more weight, Niall would love me better when I'm skinnier." Tears welled up in your eyes, slowly rolling down your cheeks.

You suddenly felt sick to your stomach, and sprinted to the bathroom. Before placing your knees in front of the toilet, you locked the door and turned the shower on. You sat on the ground and hovered over the bowl, shoving the toothbrush you had hidden under the sink down your throat"

"Darlin, where are ya, practice ended early, wanna know to Nandos early? You promised me ya would."

You heard the chair at your counter scrape on the floor, you heard him unlock your phone, and you realized you left the Twitter app open.

"What the fuck are me fans sayin to ya, y/n where are ya at?"

A sob left your throat, you wanted to be so strong for him, and here you were crying on the bathroom floor like always.

You heard him walk away from the counter, heading towards the bathroom you were in. Suddenly there was a banging on the door.

"Love I know yer not in the shower, please open the door for me."

He was pleading for you to let him in, so you crawled close enough to the door so you could unlock it.

"I-it's unlocked Niall. Y-you can come in."

"Babe why do you sound different what's- love what are ya doin, please tell me you weren't doing what I think ya were"

"I'm so sorry Niall, it's just, some of your fans think this is all fake, they tell me this horrid things, and I just can't handle it."

"Let me take care of this, Let me take care of you y/n I will make it better.

He pulled out his phone and started typing away on it. He suddenly turned his screen away to sow you a tweet he just made.

"Would u all leave y/n alone I love her t death and she's perfect for me"

"Niall, I love you so much. I will try and stop this, just please tell me you'll be here for me"

"Darlin, I will always be here for ya, you're my princess and I don't want to lose ya because of some silly fans. Now let's get some food in ya"

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written many One Direction things, but this is my first one and I'm so so so happy with how these ones came out like


End file.
